Out of Her Hands
by RaucousLaughter
Summary: With her husband in Azkaban, a dangerous task falls to her son. Narcissa Malfoy seeks help for her son and contemplates the life she's chosen serving the Dark Lord. This is my first foray into these characters so feedback will be appreciated! JKR owns all.


"It's done." Narcissa said stoically to her husband as she removed her black gloves and traveling cloak. She dare not meet his eyes, though she felt them boring into her, lest she betray her emotions. Lucius sat alone at their long dining table, a goblet of spiced wine in front of him, a somber look on his sharp features.

"I still don't believe Severus is trustworthy," Narcissa's sister, Bellatrix said loudly. Her harsh voice sounded odd in the quiet coldness of Malfoy Manor.

"The Dark Lord trusts him implicitly," said Narcissa. "That ought to be enough for you, Bella."

"Dumbledore trusts him too, Cissy." she spat. Narcissa sighed. They'd covered this many times. Her sister talked her in circles and the conclusion remained the same.

"Soon Dumbledore will no longer be a concern. Not after my son does his duty."

"Duty, _pah_...I should be the one to do it," Bellatrix snapped as she threw her own cloak and hat to a house elf who stood by the wall. Narcissa more elegantly passed her cloak and gloves to the elf before joining her husband at the table. Her sister could be so stupid at times. Didn't Bellatrix realize Voldemort was testing the Malfoys' loyalty? He need not test Bella's, she'd proven herself time and again, but lately he'd become suspicious of Lucius, someone he'd formerly trusted without question. But why did he need to use their _son_? He was almost of age, true enough, but this was too great a task for him to undertake. To her, Draco was still a _boy. _That was why she'd sought help in Severus.

"Does Lucius trust him?" Bella barked, helping herself to wine without asking.

"If the Dark Lord does, than so does he. We'll speak no more about it." Narcissa said, answering for her husband. For indeed, the image of him sitting at the table was merely that, an image. Lucius Malfoy now sat in Azkaban. She cursed her husband for his folly. A part of her knew that Draco had been chosen as punishment for Lucius's carelessness with the prophecy. She cursed her sister too. When she'd gotten herself thrown in Azkaban, Voldemort hadn't lost his faith in her, no. He'd broken her out, along with others. Narcissa took a sip of wine in an attempt to appear blase, but the heaviness of the situation drained her more quickly than she drained her glass. If Draco failed to kill Dumbledore, Voldemort would bring swift retribution down on their family. To anger him would mean death and that was something they were not prepared for, especially not for their son. Bella had mocked her all the way to London, saying that if Snape did step in, the Dark Lord would know her son to be a craven and would still, therefore be wroth.

"But the deed will be done and that may stay his fury," said Narcissa. "Ultimately he wants Dumbledore dead. By whose hand...what does it matter?" Her sister had stared at her with a malicious grin. Narcissa knew what was behind it. What Bellatrix said could well be true, but Snape was her only hope. There was no one else at Hogwarts to turn to, that was certain, and surely the task had to be completed there. If Draco stayed the path all year, at least convincing the Dark Lord that he fully intended to do it himself, what complaint could be had? If Snape somehow swooped in at the last minute, it could still appear as though her son were not a coward, but merely that Severus had been moved by his own anger, his own loyalty to Voldemort. It had to work, there was no other choice. She wouldn't let Draco go it alone.

"If only you trusted your precious son," said Bellatrix draining her wine. Her voice brought Narcissa back to the present.

"It's not a matter of trust..."

"You baby him. If he's to be a servant of the Dark Lord, then he must _serve. _One can't simply say they're a Death Eater and become one. If Draco truly desires the Dark Mark, then he shouldn't fear to do dark deeds. He must do what is asked of him and if he cannot, he must suffer the consequences."

"Enough," Narcissa said, raising her voice for the first time. The calm she'd to maintain could no longer serve. Bellatrix was no mother. She couldn't possibly understand and she had no desire to. There'd never been any real love between her and her husband, only lust. Besides that, all they'd shared had been a different kind of lust, a lust for blood, power, and recognition. This had been something she and Lucius had shared in the past, when the Dark Lord had first come to power, before Draco had been born. Now, upon his return, Narcissa felt the pull of what was expected of her, and what she actually desired. Much of the Dark Lord's ideas, she also shared, but at what cost would he achieve them? Her son's life? Her husband's? That was not a risk she wanted. She knew these thoughts were treasonous. Should Voldemort see into her heart, he'd surely murder her on the spot, to set an example to his other followers. But Narcissa's ability to remain cool and collected had always been her salvation and she hoped it would remain that way for her family's sake. How she wished now, more than ever, that her husband was there at home where he belonged. The visions she saw of him seemed so real, but seeming didn't make them so.

"Well, let's hope your Slytherin son has some Gryffindor bravery in him," said Bellatrix. She said the name Gryffindor as though it were the most vile thing in the universe. Narcissa knew she was thinking of their cousin, Sirius. Their cousin who'd met his end at Bella's hand. Bellatrix, more than anyone in the Black family had been disgusted to have a Gryffindor in the family. She saw them as weak. Narcissa knew her son belonged in Slytherin with those destined for greatness, but one could not deny that Gryffindors had courage. _Courage will be Harry Potter's undoing, _she thought. _When Dumbledore is gone, what hope will Potter have? He and his foolhardy friends, a Blood-Traitor and a Mudblood, if Draco tells true...they'll let their emotions master them. That will be their end and our beginning. _Lost in thought, she did not notice her son standing in the shadows.

"Mother. Where have you been?" he asked, emerging from the hall, holding his head high.

"Your aunt and I had an errand," she said meeting his gaze. How like his father he looked. Out of habit, she glanced to the head of the table, where she'd seen Lucius, only to find the image had disappeared.

"For the Dark Lord?" asked her son, walking towards her.

"Yes, Draco, for the Dark Lord." She poured him a goblet of wine and handed it to him, hoping to appease him, to keep him from questioning her. At once, she knew he'd overheard. He knew Bellatrix questioned his will and strength, his loyalty. Still, he didn't know about her agreement with Severus. Above all, that had to remain a secret. The Unbreakable Vow. Perhaps knowing their fears would put a fire in Draco, urge him forward. She hoped he'd show more of the calm that she was master of, but he was too like his father. He made mischief, she knew, and he could not afford to do so this year.

"And I have my errand," he said sipping the wine, staring at his mother in a way that sent chills down her spine.

"There's a good boy," said Bella, bumping his goblet with her own. "We know you won't let us down. Let _Him _down."

"No. I know my way," Draco said. _Does he? _wondered Narcissa, though it was too late to wonder. The matter was no longer in her hands.


End file.
